ASURA
by Roselyne
Summary: Set during the movie BROLY. Under the cover of the Legendary Super Saiyan discovery, Paragas tries to lure the Z-warriors to a certain death. Only Mirai-Trunks knows the truth... A knowledge for which he paid too dearly...
1. Bloody Plot

**_Disclaimer : _**_Toriyama-san's characters are his… The other ones… are mine :p_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ASURA  
"There are states... worst than death itself..."  
  
****Chapter One: Bloody Plot**

Trunks was leaning against the cold wall of the palace, near the entrance, the arms crossed and his face displaying a cold expression. He was framing, without realizing it, the exact attitude of his father, showing - unconsciously - his belonging to the royal family. He was gazing straight before him, apparently absorbed in the count of the cracks in the wall in front of him. 

A commotion outside caught his attention. He knew that several minutes before, the ship of his father had landed, and judging the reading of his aura, Vegeta hadn't found his target and was boiling. That was confirming Trunks's doubts… Paragas was lying. He didn't know 'bout what, but he was sure that Paragas wasn't very clear in this affair… 

He turned his head in the direction of the entrance and saw soldiers moving away while Vegeta, Paragas and Broly were coming in haste. 

"Your majesty…", Paragas began, out of breath. He had apparently run from the ship. It seemed there were something amiss in his plan; that delighted Trunks. 

"Hours spent to comb the zone… **for nothing**** ! **", Vegeta's cutting tone shouted. 

"We're continuing the research… We need more time… Your Majesty … !" 

Paragas seemed to be in a deep shit. Trunks stared at him with a cold and scornful look as he was passing before him, but Paragas didn't seem to notice, all his attention focused on Vegeta. Broly passed before Trunks and the latter watched him in detail again. In spite of his wrestler corpulence, everything in Broly's behavior, his sweet look, his almost smiling face, his silence, were showing that he was more used to obey than to take initiatives. A wild animal, trained to have a puppy's behavior. Perhaps he was also just one more pawn in Paragas' plan, whatever it was… 

Trunks found himself feeling some kind of sympathy towards Broly. 

He looked in his father's direction, and saw that Goku was sitting on a window sill not far from there. The two enemies were about to meet again. Trunks walked away to the exit to get some fresh air. Goku would take care about his father (even is Vegeta'd prefer to die instead of accepting Goku's help), but he didn't want to be again the witness of his father's arrogance faced to a "low-class soldier". 

"Hiya Vegeta", Goku called out cheerfully when Vegeta passed near him. 

Vegeta stiffened, then build a face both smiling and scornful, typical made-in-Vegeta. "You came until here just to be killed by me ?" 

Goku didn't accept the silent challenge. "It seems that you haven't found yet the Super Saiya-jin, I'm wrong ?" 

Vegeta clinched his teeth, near to the point of making his jaws explode : "Mind your business ! I am the only one who will find the legendary super saiya-jin… And I'll beat the hell out of him !!" 

_*Baka !*_, Trunks thought, half for his father whose intelligence seemed most of the time blinded by his ego, half for himself for not to have left sooner, and for having been the witness of the usual scene between the two old 'pals'. 

Vegeta continued his way. " Aha… ", Goku said for himself, " Vegeta is acting even more strangely than usually… It must be his new status that went over his head…" 

He interrupted himself suddenly when he felt some threat behind him. He turned and saw a young Saiya-jin, rather corpulent with mid-long dark hair, displaying a withdrawn anger on his face. Goku gazed him for awhile, trying to remember if he had already seen this man before. The probability was low, according to the fact that the man was belonging to the saiya-jin kind. Nevertheless, the man was gazing him intensely. Then a hatred mask appeared on his face as he was raising his ki quickly. Goku felt the veiled threat and raised his own ki, in response. 

Trunks was almost outside when he stopped suddenly. What he was feeling behind him was meaning no good. He turned slowly and saw Goku and Broly, face to face in a nerve-fight. Broly's greenish aura was now clearly visible, and the over-charges of hatred he was emitting were in a total contrast with his placid attitude some moments before. 

Trunks saw then Paragas bursting with a little machine in his hand and ordering to Broly to calm down. At that moment, Kamesenin and Oolong turned up suddenly right into the nerves war. Kamessenin was requesting to be brought back on Earth, pretending that this planet wasn't worthy of anything. Goku turned away from Broly to salute his former master, but one second later, he was facing Broly again. To his surprise, Broly gave up his hostile attitude two seconds later, and Goku himself relaxed, yet unsure. 

Trunks, as for him, was gazing Paragas who seemed to have forgotten his presence. Paragas' face had shown in a few seconds a whole assortment of expression like anger, fear, grudge, despair, authority, distress… Trunks was finding the man less and less clear… But as they left the corridor, Trunks turned away to the outside and took off. 

Kamessenin was right on one point… That planet wasn't worthy of anything… It had nothing to do with its appearance… But for something behind… And Trunks's senses, developed during a war against machines that would take place in a near future, weren't misleading him. The odor of this planet, of these trees, of these buildings… Something was wrong… This imperceptible vibration he was perceiving in all things, as if a motor was animating them, were making him feeling unease… 

A few hours earlier, with Gohan and Krilin, they had found a mine where slaves were extracting energy in order to supply the good part of New-Vegitasei. What Paragas had shown to Vegeta, claming it was an ideal planet to re-start the Saiya-jin Empire, wasn't only the visible part of the iceberg. But why specially this planet ? There were certainly hundred of other planets in the universe that wouldn't ask so much maintenance. Not to mention the energy reserves of this planet which would end by exhaustion, soon or late… 

Trunks was then rejoined by Gohan and Krilin. They were bringing both a big bag full of food for the slaves. Trunks followed them, talking there the occasion to have a kind of "war meeting".   


*********************************   
  
" Paragas isn't the one who attacked your planet ? ", Trunks asked. 

Between two mouthfuls, swallowed in haste, one of the slaves replied by the negative. 

Trunks went on: " Broly has the strength of a saiya-jin, but judging his level, it can't be him neither… " 

Gohan smiled to the slaves: " We'll come to bring you more food tomorrow… " 

" Thank you ", many among them happily said in chorus, while the others choked happily with the food 

" I wouldn't be surprised that Paragas would be trying to delay the researches", Trunks whispered, looking at the chaotic landscape of this planet through the filthy window of the room. "I wonder what he's trying to protect…" 

" Huh ? ", Krilin said. But Trunks seemed to be again dived in too deep thought to tempt to extract him.   


*********************************   


"Approach… Approach, O Neylleyh comet… Turn this damn planet into ashes… ", Paragas whispered, facing the prism that were slowly pivoting on themselves, each revealing in their turn a bluish light that Paragas was calling " comet ". 

Too focused in his contemplation, Paragas didn't notice a shadow that had get into the room, but he startled when he heard the sound of the young voice. 

" So _that_ was your plan! To attract us all here to make us die ! " 

Paragas turned to the young purple hair warrior. The perfect anger mask on his face reminded him suddenly the late King Vegeta. Apart from his eyes and hair color, his grandson was his spitting image at this very moment. He pushed away the unpleasant memory that was trying to edge its way in his mind, in order to keep all his self-assurance. 

" My boy… You should have better stay in the palace to sleep with the others… " 

" Or what ? ", Trunks retorted. " You hope to scare me ? You're not a match to me and you know it ! " 

Paragas smiled mischievously : " yes... perhaps *I* am not… But… " 

At that very moment, Trunks felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Broly who was stretching quickly a hand to his throat. He was faster than what Trunks had expected from him… But not enough for someone who had spent his youth in a fight where the speed was a main trump card. 

Broly's hand missed Trunks's throat from a few inches… but quickly fell back on his coat, projecting him with a turning movement in the wall aside. Trunks hit violently the metallic wall, but was quickly on his feet. He rapidly realized that Broly was barring the exit with his size. He would need to drawn him more inside the room in order to clear the exit. Then he thought that Broly wouldn't be a match if he were turning into his super saiya-jin form. 

" Broly ! I don't wanna fight against you ", he yelled to the big warrior. 

At that very moment, Paragas put his hand in a little machine that was looking like three rings scaled up the ones in the others and aimed Broly : " Get me rid of this cumbersome witness, Broly. " 

" Are you kidding ? ", Trunks said in a breath. *This Paragas… He doubts of nothing… Or else…* 

He turned to Broly as he was feeling his ki increasing rapidly and the greenish aura increased around him. 

*Or else…*, Trunks thought again, unable to formulate the end of his thought. 

Broly's hair raised and took a purple color while his eyes were becoming blue. The next moment, a gigantic weight was hitting Trunks's chest, cutting his breath. Blinded by the pain, he jumped without thinking on the side. A good idea: he thus avoided then a terrific fist, which made a hole in the wall where his head had been a few instants before. 

Curled up on the ground, Trunks realized with horror that he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt a rapid movement to him, and rolled on himself to dodge it. Broly's fist slammed the place where he had been half a second earlier, digging a mini-crater in the paving. Trunks, in his movement, hit Paragas's leg who took the opportunity to lean on him and to place a collar around his neck. When Trunks realized what Paragas was tempting, it was too late. 

Trunks jumped on aside and raised his hand to his throat, and felt the cold metal. He managed to get back his breath, but realized that to breathe was horribly painful. He coughed and saw blood on his hand. He understood that he had probably one or two broken ribs. It was imperative that he escaped to warn Goku of the danger. 

Paragas saw that Trunks was gazing the outside and softly laughed : " If your plans are to warn the other, let me give you an advice : in the palace, and in the ship, there are two radio transmitters. If you approach them at less than 300 feet, your collar will explode ! ", he burst out laughing in front of Trunks's face expression, and went on : " the same thing if you try to remove it from your neck… But you don't have to worry 'bout that. You don't risk approaching the radio transmitters… Broly will take care of you. " 

Trunks clenched his fist. Broly had won the fist part by using the surprise effect. This time, Trunks would fight him with the whole SSJ2 strength. He had only used this technique once, during the fight against Cell, and he knew he had to take care not to lose control, in order not to become a killing machine. He concentrated to raise his ki in order to pass to the first step of the transformation. 

And then he felt something was wrong… 

… He couldn't transform anymore…   


*********************************   


The human projectile came smashing among the trees of the forest. Trunks was covered with blood, his body broken and his breathing irregular. Blinded by the pain radiating in his whole being, he blocked his breathing during a few seconds, eyes violently closed and mouth opened in a mute scream. If the intensity of the pain seemed to slightly decrease, it flew back like a powerful wave when he took back his breathing. He realized that most of his ribs were probably broken. He felt choking and coughed. A taste of blood filled his mouth and he understood that one of his ribs had probably perforated a lung. He opened his eyes and saw the sun above him, shining with a golden light… But… It was full night !!! He saw then the sun coming back on him like a prey-bird. What he had thought to be the sun was in fact a burning blast fired by his opponent. He was suffering atrociously, but he absolutely had to dodge the fireball. He repeated for himself the order : " move… move… MOVE !!!!". 

He felt the heat burning his cloth and scorching his skin as the fireball was passing a few inches from him. He had managed by jumping to just dodge it, but he didn't get the time to enjoy his meager victory a long time. The blast had just hit the ground when he felt a powerful hand grasping his throat. 

Broly tightened his grip on his opponent, and pushed him in a near rock. The shock split the stone, but it didn't explode. Through the opaque curtain of his pain, Trunks felt that his opponent was trying to strangle him and he raised his hands to his throat to try to disengage. But Broly's grip was too strong and his power too colossal for his young opponent, already broken by the previous onslaughts, to slacken the grip 

Seeing that his prey was trying to struggle, Broly stroke to him a fist blow in the rib cage. Trunks'd have screamed, if Broly's hand weren't tightening his throat. Instead, his shout, kept inside his chest, only increased his pain. Understanding the effect of this blow, Broly repeated it twice or thrice more. 

Even in the future, as far as he could remember, Trunks hadn't felt such a pain. His latest fight against the cyborgs seemed now to have been a sweet caress, compared to what he was enduring right now. He could scarcely see his opponent ; a dazzling was filling almost his whole visual range. A shrill and persistent tone was ringing in his mind without a break, reminding the sound attempts of a TV, with the maximum volume. Already, his grip on Broly's wrists that he was desperately trying to move away, was slackening. Broly increased his pressure on Trunks's neck, tightening near the point of breaking the back of his neck, depriving his opponent's brain of oxygen. Trunks felt the darkness engulfing him as the pain was exploding in his head. He had to warn the other… ! He tried to fire a blast to Broly, but in reality, his gesture ended in a slight movement of the hand, almost imperceptible. And then came the darkness... 

Trunks's body relaxed completely. Broly kept nevertheless the pressure still some seconds, before Paragas ordered him to stop, giving more weight to his order with the electronic machine thanks to which he was controlling his son. 

Broly let go Trunks who collapsed lifeless on the ground. In the pallid light provided by the two moons, Paragas examined the prince's body. He leant to observe him more and took one of his hands in his. The strangulation marks on his throat and the tip of his fingered blue turned were testifying of a death by suffocation. Nothing really natural, nor really conventional if he wanted to show this death as a fight-death. He would need to hide the body for the last 24 hours remaining for this planet. Perhaps Trunks's disappearance would push Vegeta to remain on New Vegitasei to find him… Paragas thought he could also let the prince's body to the rare wild beasts of this planet. The reason of the death would be more difficult to determine for the others, and Vegeta wouldn't believe anymore to a fight. Paragas could even – ironically – pushing the clues to the legendary super saiya-jin, which would push Vegeta to make a research here, on this very planet. 

Paragas smiled. The unexpected intrusion of the young Trunks in his plans was in fact making them easier to apply. He moved absentmindedly his hand to Trunks's throat to skim the marks. He frowned suddenly and pressed his fingers against one of the veins… 

The pulse was still beating imperceptibly. Paragas let go an admiring whistle for the living will of the prince. Then, in a flash, all the humiliations and the exile that the previous King had made him suffer came painfully back in his memory, and he knew what he had to do. 

Trunks was too tall for him and would hamper his movements, therefore he ordered Broly, now calm and his appearance back to normal, to carry the young man. Broly leant over Trunks and took him under his arm, like a ragbag. Trunks, by the way, didn't react more. 

"Let's get rid of him", Paragas told to his son. Broly nodded. He knew what his father meant. They both flew to a crater at some miles away from the palace. None of the newcomers were aware of its existence, as it wasn't on the travelling roads side. Paragas and Broly landed on the edge covered by a coat of ice. Broly grabbed Trunks by his belt and held him for a moment suspended above the drop. The freezing wind, coming from the chasm itself, was tangling the young man's hair. The blood, flowing from his numerous wounds was pushed away by gusts of wind. 

Then Broly let Trunks go. 

Trunks's inert body began his long fall to the icy darkness. Paragas couldn't prevent a dull laugh. His revenge on the royal family had just begun. This laugh, resounding on the crater face, escorted Trunks in his long travel to the unknown.

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

*************************

Sorry for the English which was 'certainly' awful… I was searching through my fanfic site and realized I hadn't posted yet this fic on FF.net…  I tried to correct some expression (I wrote it like 2 years ago) but at 2h30 a.m., you can't be very efficient ;)  Those who once read this fic on my site, good news: it will go on :)))))))

If you were not too disgusted by this first chapter, and that you want to read more, I'll post more ;)

Hugs :)

::Roselyne::


	2. The Gathering

**_Disclaimer : _**_Toriyama-san's characters are his... The other ones... are mine :p_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ASURA  
Chapter Two: The Gathering**

**I JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES, PARAGAS!!**

Vegeta's loud and raging shout achieved to wake up Goku, who sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He peered an asleep eye through the window and saw Vegeta who was walking with a fast pace towards the ship, Paragas running after him, and his son Broly, following calmly. 

"Your Magesty...", Paragas mumbled, "it's just a question of time, we will surely--" 

**"TWO WEEKS OF RESEARCHES ABOUT THIS LEGENDARY SUPER-SAIYA-JIN, AND NO RESULT!!!" **Vegeta interrupted him harshly. **"I'M FED UP OF YOUR EXCUSES, I RETURN TO EARTH!".**

Paragas was desperated. Goku flew from his window and landed in front of Vegeta. The latter stopped and straightened, annoyed. Paragas raised an eyebrow, surprised by Goku's arrival and wondering which kind of problems could happen now. 

Goku spoke calmly: "I understand your reaction, Vegeta. Though, before leaving, I guess there are interesting things that need to be worked out." 

Paragas was puzzled by this unexpected help from one of his enemies. Goku winked to him, much to his surprise and suspicion. "I'm sure that Paragas is hiding us something... about Broly for example". 

Paragas felt something like an acid bubble in his stomach, but tried to register no emotion on his scarred face. Curiosity had gathered almost everybody at the place before the ship. Paragas felt sweat in his back, but went on, replying on a funny tone that sounded fake to Goku: "hiding something about Broly? But... there's nothing to hide." He turned to Broly who looked down at him with a questioning calm gaze. "Broly is a nice guy, a strong saiya-jin, ... But...", he turned to Vegeta, "if Bardaku's son means that Broly would be the Super Saiya-jin, it's stupid, Broly is weaker than me." 

Vegeta considered Broly while Paragas was talking. His softness was annoying him to no end, but he had sensed some fighting skills in Broly, so there was perhaps some hope for the boy to become a good fighter anyway. 

Paragas was talking to him, an arm showing the palace to lead Vegeta away from the ship, while mocking Goku's suspicion. Vegeta didn't want to listen to Goku. Actually, he didn't want to _show _he could listen to some of his advises. He started walking back to the Palace with a slow pace, escorted by a shining Paragas. 

He hadn't made two steps that a familiar voice burst apparently from nowhere with rage: **"It's a LIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!". **They all startled and turned to the direction of the cliff behind the ship, where the voice seemed finally to come from. 

They all saw someone flying fast in their direction, then, when above them, the newcomer touched at his belt and dropped on his feet, a hand on the ground as if bowing before Vegeta. Purple hair... Trunks. 

Then, Trunks raised and stood before them, gazing Paragas with an uncontained hatred. At that moment, they all gasped when taking a good look of Trunks. 

The first thing that hit their mind was the length of his hair, attached in a ponytail behind him. Two long locks of hair around his face were showing that his hair was actually reaching his waist. He was wearing a torn blue jeans and a grey tank in no better shape. His clothes seemed to be worned out by time and dust and some dried blood spots were staining here and there. He was wearing some black kombat-shoes that seemed to be worn out also by time and countless fights. He had a sword on his back, but also something looking like a gun, resting on his side. On his belt, around his waist, was also a strange device. He had a bandana on his forehead to keep preventing his hair from coming down his face. 

But most of the surprise they all got were from the look in his eyes and his face. Gohan blinked several times. He had seen Trunks with them the day before when they had brought some food to the slaves, but it was as if, in one night, Trunks had grown old of 10 years. His face seemed sharpened and more adult, but also wearing some scars, still inexistent the night before. A long, sinuous scar was barring his face from mid-forehead, till the bottom of his left cheek 

His body was taller, but thinner than the day before. The muscles under his skin seemed to have elongated and were more nerves than flesh. His skin on his arms and throat was also displaying scars and burns. 

Paragas' complexion was white. He didn't even notice he had stepped backwards. Vegeta DID noticed, as for him, but returned his attention to Trunks. He frowned. The boy had no ki... 

"Paragas, you are done!", Trunks said with a voice lower and sharper than the voice they were all used to. Paragas blinked, trying to understand how this could have been possible, then tried to recover: "what are you talking about? I don't understand a word you say, it's NON-SENSE!!" 

Trunks made a step to him, smiling coldly: "oh, I think you DO understand actually..." 

"Who are you?", Vegeta said to Trunks with a scornful tone. Trunks turned to him cold eyes where you could read some astonishment. "What?" 

"Do you think you can fool me?", Vegeta went on. "you have no ki at all, and don't exactly look like Trunks. You're no more than a cyborg!". Trunks continued to stare at Vegeta coldly, then smiled a little and turned to Paragas: "Ask him the reason why I don't have a ki any longer. Heh, Paragas?" 

Paragas was trying to act innocent: "son, I have no idea what you are talking about". He was slowly trying to deactivate the device lowering Broly's strength. He was suspecting a fight in the next moments. Broly was gazing at Trunks clinically. Trunks felt his gaze and returned it with hostility. Broly clenched his fist and barred his teeth slightly. 

Trunks turned to Paragas again, his eyes full of hatred: "Ten years...", he almost whistled between his teeth. 

Gohan blinked and stared at Trunks. Had he heard right? He could swear he had never seen much hatred and despair into someone's eyes. He frowned anyway. Something was wrong in Trunks' eyes. 

"I've been waiting for that moment for TEN years, Paragas!!!", Trunks went on. The wind blew softly in his hair, making realizing how long they had grown. Gohan gasped softly. He knew what was wrong with Trunks' eyes. 

On the side of his head where the long and old scar was, his eye looked dead. Gohan remembered the way Trunks had turned to Broly, some seconds earlier. He could have simply stared at him from the corner of his eyes, but he had turned his head too, as if he couldn't see him otherwise. Gohan realized he was true: Trunks was one-eyed...  


Everybody turned to Paragas, but before anyone could do anything, the latter fired at Trunks.  


***** 

"I've been waiting for that moment for TEN years, Paragas!!!", was Trunks' voice. Paragas was thinking fast. He was unable to understand how Trunks had survived, and especially, how he had escaped, but his time was short now. The boy, now a man, was right: he knew perfectly why he had no ki any longer, and he was going to use that advantage. Trunks, as a saiyan was a fast and resistant opponent; but as a mere mortal with no power, he would be easily killed. 

Anyway, it was too late to play the innocent. He would kill the prince heir, and let Broly take care of the rest. He gathered rapidly his ki in his hand and fired at Trunks.  


*****  


Trunks saw the blast coming but didn't move. He knew that in his state, he was no match for Paragas if the latter used his power against him, so he just stayed and hoped. 

There was a ki flash. The blast was destroyed before hitting his body. 

All the Z-warriors had been caught off-guards and didn't reach Trunks soon enough to protect him. They were all surprised when the light went off to see Trunks still standing and alive, staring at Paragas with hatred. Before him, half his size, was standing a young blue-haired boy, his arm straightened and the palm open in a shield mimic. 

The boy raised his head and smirked at Paragas who was still startled. Trunks smiled also to him: "do you think I'd be stupid at the point of challenging you with no power and no backups?". 

He moved his arm very fast and the gun at his belt seemed to jump to his hand. The next moment, he was firing at Paragas. 

Paragas had hoped to be fast or resistant to the classical-type of bullet, but he never recognized the material of the ammo. He just saw the result: the ammo went through his armor and pierced through his shoulder. 

One of the guards took his gun and aimed at Trunks. There was a shot sound, but the guard was the one who fell on the ground, twisting in agony. A newcomer jumped from behind the cliff and landed on Trunks'side 

The gun, still smoking from the previous shot, was held in a firm hand, and moved quickly to another direction to aim another guard, as a warning. 

The Z-warriors got a clear view of the new comer: A tall, strongly built Saiya-jin in his mid-forties, with thick black hair held in a ponytail. His face was crossed by a long old scar, coming from the right side of the forehead, til the left side of the jaw. Indeed, his whole body and faced seemed worn out by pain and fights more then by age. He was wearing some kombat-cloth and a Kevlar suit. He had the same device than Trunks on his belt and a scaouter on his left eye. The look in his eyes showed that he had gone through Hell... exactly as Trunks. 

"Long time no see, Paragas", the Saiya-jin said with a smile, still gazing at the guards. 

"You...!!!", Paragas hissed. 

Trunks was still aiming Paragas, who was holding his broken and bleeding shoulder. He smiled coldly and victoriously: "Next time, I'll blow your head!" 

Paragas smirked, his fingers reaching for the deactivation-button for Broly's restraining collar: "kid, you can't get me twice with a weapon like that". He wanted so much to destroy the young prince with his bare hands, he realized he should have killed him the day before. But he realized also that if he tried now anything against the prince, one of the warriors would interfere. They were still surprised by Trunks and wouldn't defend him as automatically as before, but he suspected that at least one of them, Goku for example, would do something. His only hope was in Broly. 

**"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN ME ALL THIS?!" **Vegeta finally exploded. 

Trunks kept on staring at Paragas: "You should tell them about the comet which is supposed to hit this planet today..." 

The Z-warriors all gasped and turned to Paragas, expecting an answer. Trunks didn't let Paragas the time to retort, and went on: "You should also tell them about the Asura." 

"Huh?", Paragas retorted, still trying somehow to look somehow innocent 

A shotgun punctuated his question. The older Saiya-jin had just fired on another guard who had tried to take his gun. Gohan blinked. Trunks remained his gaze fixed on Paragas, and breathed deeply. 

"You should tell them about all the souls you sent to Hell for your twisted DELIGHT!", he had almost yelled on the word 'delight'. 

Trunks was now breathing more deeply, looking at Paragas with pure hatred in his eyes. Goku realized that usually, in this state, Trunks would be near the point of Super Saiyajin, level 1. But here, he was still feeling no ki from the boy. 

Vegeta was staring at Trunks and Paragas, one after the other, just glancing at the blue haired child near Trunks, and stopping his gaze on the older Saiya-jin. 

Paragas regained composure when his fingers touched the remote button for Broly's collar. "you are a fool. All right... I do know why you have no ki. But even if I don't know how you managed to escape, let me tell you that it was a mistake from you to come back here in your state. What did you want? Taking your revenge? Did you hope to be a match for us?" 

Trunks was staring Paragas expressionless. Paragas didn't know if the man in front of him wasn't realizing, or hiding his own doubts. He went on: "I don't think you escaped unharmed. I think your mind snapped during your journey there. Did you truly believe that leaving Asura would turn you back to what you were before going there?" He paused, while all the Z-warriors were trying to follow. "Haven't you realize you'll NEVER BE A SAIYA-JIN ANYMORE IN YOUR LIFE!". He pressed the button. 

His voice echoed, as if bringing some dark threat of destiny. The Z-warriors stared at Trunks, none of them able to realize exactly the meaning of Paragas' words yet. 

"And neither will you, Hiro.", Paragas went on calmly, gazing coldly at the older Saiya-jin. 

If Hiro and Trunks were hurt by the words, they didn't show it. Trunks just crossed his arms in a pose made-in-Vegeta, moved his head on aside and smirked. "This has no importance...". 

Vegeta, who was staring at Paragas, turned to Trunks, unbelieving. Was the boy not able to realize the true meanings of such a consequence? If what Paragas had just said was true, ...  
  


Broly was gazing down at Trunks, recalling the events of the previous night, remembering how he had crushed and torture the young boy... How he had felt Trunks' life slowly fading away with the pressure on his throat. How Trunks had tried to fight back, and the long agony before he had finally felt the boy's body becoming limp in his hold. And the weird joy he had fell when his father had told that the Prince was still alive and would be sent to Asura. 

And now, staring at the man in front of him, he realized that it would be even funnier to kill him, now that he was just a mere mortal, and especially aware of that. What an humiliation it would be for him... 

Repeating his thoughts into a loop, Broly was slowly raising hi ki.  


"The only importance is my revenge... OUR revenge!", Trunks finally screamed with a strength surprising for someone with no ki. 

Suddenly, there was a sound behind Trunks, and echoing on the walls of the ship and of the castle, to finally give the feeling it was coming from all the directions around them. A soft bristling, like wings of hundreds of insects. 

Neither Trunks, Hiro, or the kid moved, as if they knew what it was. Broly scanned the surrounding , distracted for a moment from his train of thoughts concerning Trunks. He couldn't feel any ki, so he relaxed, even if the noise amplified. Paragas, as for him, was tensed, as well as the rest of the Z-warriors. Only Gohan relaxed when he realized that Trunks wasn't registering any worry at all, but a growing assurance. 

"There are some old friends who want to have a talk with you", he just said, smiling coldly. 

At that time, they were hundreds. Surrounding them, flying at various heights in the air. The Z-warriors all heard the arming "click" of hundreds of guns and various weapons. Paragas guards were suddenly hesitant, holding their guns like people in the sea after a sinking would hold a piece of wood to prevent drowning. 

Goku and Vegeta got a look at the gigantic army that had just appeared, while Paragas was moving backwards, his eyes widened with surprise. 

Most of the warriors were wearing outfit alike Trunks'. Some of them had strange costumes, all worn out, and full of dust and blood. Those weren't an homogenised group. Vegeta recognized some other Saiya-jins among them, also some species he had met in the past, and also a large variety of species he had never heard about. 

Three of the warriors landed around Trunks by manipulating the device on their belt. One of them was a woman with long dark blue hair held in a ponytail and orange-golden eyes. Another looked human, like a mid-thirty brown-haired man with a scaouter on his left eye. The third one looked barely human at all. His head was elongated, with no hair except for a kind of shell-diadem at the back of his head. He was wearing a long robe that had probably once been red and golden. His skin was extremely white and had some dark square-patches at the level of the temples. 

The only common points of them were the look in their eyes. Vegeta frowned when he realized that whatever had happened to Trunks, he seemed to fit perfectly among that group, as different as they might be. Vegeta noticed something interesting. The warriors were displayed around Trunks in a specific pattern, as warriors protecting their leader and awaiting from his orders. It was funny in a way as Trunks was the smallest of the men, though he was sure his son was at least three inches taller than the day before. 

*How could the boy have grown so fast?*, he wondered. 

Vegeta felt something on his side, and turn to see Broly who had his gaze locked on Trunks. His ki was rising slowly, but continuously. He had already passed the level Vegeta was used from him. 

Vegeta turned again towards the new group of warriors. All the adults were gazing Paragas or Broly indifferently. Only the blue-haired boy looked tensed while fixing Broly. Vegeta realized that the kid was the only one displaying a ki. 

And he was sure he had already seen that kid somewhere, but... where? 

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

*********************** **

_All right... Second chapter... So far this is what you probably read (with some corrections) on the **FANFIC TIME** of the **FUTURE TRUNKS DOMAIN**. The good news is that there will be new chapters to come :) _

_(yet, I wonder... Are you really interested in that story? For I got only ONE review for chapter one.... Booo hooo hooo hoooo ;__; ) _

**_Alana Chantelune_**_: yep, I'll translate it into French ;) Happy? :D _

_::Roselyne:: _


End file.
